


Drunken Dean

by commandercastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercastiel/pseuds/commandercastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Dean

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fanfic. And smut.  
> Oh lawd.

“Where’s Dean?” 

“Shit, Cas! I didn’t know you were coming.” Sam all but shouted, slamming his book shut. “Dean went to the bar down the block. Said he needed a drink with everything that’s going on.” 

“Yes, I should have known.” Cas replied matter-of-factly. The angel’s gaze turned to the book at the table and the still made motels beds. 

Sam gave Cas a once over. His suit was in pristine condition but the angel looked troubled. 

Sam cleared his throat. 

“So, are you planning on going to talk to him or are you going to disappear again?” 

Cas looked at the youngest Winchester and disappeared. 

Sam sighed, looking at the place the angel had just stood. Sam knew that the angel was counting on Dean; he knew the angel counted on him as well. He felt that neither of them were doing the best job but they were doing all that they could. 

He reopened the old, tattered book and went back to reading. 

—- 

Cas’ brilliant blue eyes scanned the room of the dimly lit dive bar looking for Dean. He found him sequestered in a corner of the bar, talking up one of the bar flies. His green eyes were casting mischievous glances at the girl next to him. She was pretty but very forgettable. Dean flirted shamelessly with the waitress and it was easy to read his intentions. 

Cas felt a sudden jolt of anger. Or jealousy. He wasn’t sure. 

With four long strides he was upon the couple. “Dean, we need to talk.” 

Dean’s apple green eyes started at Castiel’s waist, clad in dress pants and black belt, his eyes slowly moving up to his white business shirt and blue tie that was knotted at the hollow of the angel’s throat. 

Cas’ breath hitched under Dean’s careful scrutiny. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing hypnotically. 

“Well, would you look at what the cat dragged in. Hiya, Cas.” Dean threw him a wink. 

The young woman next to Dean shifted so that her side was pressed against his, not liking the attention that the new man drew away from her. 

Dean turned his head and whispered into her ear; she looked reproachfully at Cas as she got up and went to the bar. Throwing him a look that could kill over her shoulder as she sat down alone at the bar. 

Cas turned his attention back to Dean who was washing down his shot of tequila with a half glass of beer. 

“Do we need to take this outside or-” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence as Castiel fisted his t-shirt and yanked him to his feet. 

Dean gave an “umrph” and allowed the angel to direct him out the back door of the bar and into the alley. 

No sooner had the door shut, Cas was already throwing Dean against the wall. 

Dean’s back made a dull thud as it hit the brick wall. He let out a gasp because of the force of the shove knocked the wind out of him. 

He looked at Cas, challenging the angel. 

“How much have you had to drink, Dean?” Cas’ eyes flared brightly in the single streetlight. “I gave everything for you, Dean.” Cas ground out through clenched teeth, “And I find you in some bar with some prostitute when you should be finding a way to fix this mess!” 

Dean studied the angel through half closed eyes. His eyes raking over the angels fierce glare and mouth, his lips taught in a silent snarl. 

“I didn’t ask for this. You got the wrong guy. I’ve said it before. It’s all too much for me, man.” 

Cas let out a small grunt of anger and launched his fist across Dean’s cheekbone. 

Dean stumbled and put a hand to the wall to hold himself upright. 

“Oh, Cas.” He let out a breath. “When you hit me like that, you know it gets my blood rushing,” Dean drawled, knowing just how to make the angel uncomfortable. 

Cas threw another hook that caught Dean square in the jaw. This blow had Dean reeling back and trying to catch his footing, which was difficult with how drunk he was. 

Cas let loose another blow and felt Dean’s lip split but continued on, landing two more blows to Dean’s face and a couple of quick succession body shots. 

Blood dripped onto the wet asphalt below. The gravel crunched underneath Castiel’s shoes as he shifted his weight between feet. 

Dean was doubled over and gasping for breath. He turned his head to look at Cas, wiping the blood from his mouth off on the back of his hand and swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing rhythmically. Dean was breathing hard from the fight, even though he wasn’t the one to be dealing any blows. 

Cas looked down at his friend and watched him as he put his hands on his own knees to prop himself up. 

Dean slurred, “Cas, I get tha you’re pissed. Buh I’m too drunk to -hiccup- have thisss talk with you -hiccup- now…” His voice trailed off as he caught the angel’s eyes and Dean let out a strangled moan. 

Cas reached out a hand to Dean’s shoulder and suddenly the pair were back in the motel room. 

“Ahh! Dude! You gotta warna -hiccup- guy before you go poofing him around places.” Dean quickly bent over and put a fist to his mouth to try and stop the beer from coming up his esophagus, queasy from the unexpected travel. 

Cas ran his hands through his dark hair and gazed upward. He still wasn’t used to the way Dean made him feel. He was infuriating and he caused a burn deep inside Cas that the angel was beginning to understand as desire. 

Dean stumbled to the bed and crawled upward to the pillow, not bothering to take off the bed cover. He looked at the angel with his best come hither eyes. Dean didn’t know why but he liked to poke and prod the angel. It usually ended in Castiel flying off to god knows where but Dean loved to push the angel’s buttons. 

Dean put a hand to his tender face. “Dammit, Cas. Why did you have to hit so hard? Couldn’t have held back a little bit of your angelic strength?!” Dean rubbed his jaw and moved it back and forth to check if it was dislocated. 

It wasn’t. 

The angel stood at the end of the bed, watching Dean in his drunken stupor trying to wiggle free of his overshirt and boots. 

Dean finally got his arms out of the long sleeved shirt and tossed it across the room. He swiveled his head and saw the angel watching him. “Hey, this ain’t no free show, Cas. Either pay or get out.” 

Dean’s head flopped back on the bed. The room was spinning and his stomach felt uncomfortably full. He turned and he could feel the sloshing around in his abdomen. 

Maybe, I shouldn’t have mixed all the alcohol. 

Dean struggled to sit up and crawled toward Cas. 

“Cas…” he breathed. 

Cas looked at Dean questioningly. He had seen Dean drunk, very drunk but he’d never been alone with drunk Dean before. 

Dean reached out and tried grabbing the angel’s coat. Castiel looked down, unmoving, watching as Dean used his coat to pull himself up. 

“I see how you watch me, Cas.” Dean was on his knees at the end of the bed, holding onto Cas’ trenchcoat for support. 

“Let go of me, Dean.” Cas felt uneasy, the burn inside him building in the pit of his stomach. 

“Shh…s'ok, Cas.” 

Cas grabbed Dean by the wrists and forcefully ripped them away from his coat. 

“Dean, enough.” 

“Come on, Cas. Don’t be a tease!” Dean was pleading and slurring his words, trying to hold back his violent case of hiccups. 

“You’re drunk, Dean!” 

Cas shoved Dean and watched as he flew back across the bed. His shoulders hit the headboard and he looked up, his vision rocking like a boat on the ocean. Cas hadn’t meant to throw him so hard but Dean had been pawing at him and it was getting harder to resist the temptation to give into the fire that was now burning inside him. 

Dean put a hand behind his head and licked his bloody lips while watching Cas. Cas’ pupils dilated and suddenly he was furious at Dean for his actions. 

Cas lunged across the bed, straddling Dean’s hips and fisted one hand in his shirt to hold him in place and used his other to land a blow right across Dean’s mouth. His lip split for the second time. It was already swelling from the blow from earlier. 

Dean snaked a tongue out and pulled his lower lip in to suck the new drawn blood before it ran down his chin. 

Dean looked at Cas, sitting above him, glowering. 

Dean surged forward, lips crushing down on the angel’s. 

Cas’ eyes widened and he froze. Dean pulled the angel by his lapels further down and tongued at Cas’ lips. 

Dean hesitated a moment as Cas’ didn’t part his lips and then the angel slowly and tentatively parted his mouth. 

Dean’s tongue slipped into the angel’s hot mouth. He tasted like a forest. He tasted damp, like the earth after a rain. He tasted like ponderosa pine trees. Their stubble rubbed together, making a sound like a boar bristled brush running through hair. 

Cas wasn’t moving but he wasn’t pushing away either. Dean pulled back from the rough kiss. 

“Fucking hit me, Cas!” Dean shouted in Castiel’s face. 

Castiel pulled back on his haunches. “Dean, you are drunk and I am warning you now; my will power is waning.” 

Dean allowed a sly smile to creep across his face. “Whatcha warnin’ me of, Cas?” 

Cas was suddenly on his feet and yanking Dean up from the bed by his t-shirt, tearing it at the collar. 

“Enough of this game, Dean. You forget that I am not infallible.” 

Dean chuckles and finished his laugh with a hiccup. 

“That’s what I’m counting on, Cas.” 

Cas hand shot out and grabbed Dean by the shirt, ripping it off. 

Dean looked down, stunned momentarily at the angel’s speed and then he felt a hard shove and landed on his back on the bed. 

Dean was dizzy from the sudden change in position, still rip roaring drunk. 

Cas heaved himself onto the bed and laid the length of his long, muscled body down Dean’s side. He grabbed Dean by the neck and pulled him into a rough, unskilled kiss. 

He tasted like alcohol and leather. 

Dean snaked a hand up and into Castiel’s dark, unruly hair and gave it a tug. The angel growled into his mouth. Cas’ hard body pushed closer to Dean, putting more weight onto the hunter. Dean slipped his other hand under the business coat and onto Cas’ hip. His thumb rubbed over the crest of his hip beneath the white button down. 

Cas pulled back from the kiss. 

“Dean, I will offer you this last chance to stop this.” 

Dean eyed the angel Castiel and bit down on his swollen lip, tilting his head back. 

Cas got up from the bed and shrugged off his trenchcoat. 

Dean eyes closed sleepily, becoming drowsy from all the alcohol. The room seemed dimmer. The edges of his vision blurring. It was a dreamlike haze now. 

Dean wasn’t sure if this was real life anymore. Maybe it was all some hallucination or drunken fantasy. 

He blinked hard a few times, shaking his head to try and think more clearly. He looked back to see that Cas was now unbuttoning his white shirt, blue tie hanging loosely. 

The angel’s collarbones jutted out from his chest and Dean’s eyes skimmed over the hard, lithe body before him. He might’ve wondered what Cas’ looked like under all those layers but he never admitted that to himself. 

Cas leaned over Dean and started tugging at his denim pants. Dean was surprised to look down and find himself half-hard. He was so drunk, it was a miracle he had been able to get it up at all. He threw his head back and lifted his hips so that the angel could slide the jeans past the swell of his ass. 

Cas looked down at the hunter, his shirt gone…the jeans gone. The only thing that remained were Dean’s black boxer briefs. Cas saw the bulge beneath the material and looked down at his own boxer clad self, surprised to find the cotton was tented. 

Dean lolled his head around and looked at the angel, watching him, again. Dean sat up on his elbows and looked back at Cas. 

“Thought you were a fearless warrior? What’s wrong? Too scared?” 

Dean knew he was taunting him. He’d already gone this far and the queasy feeling in his stomach was growing as the nakedness progressed. 

He couldn’t believe what he was about to do with Castiel. Dean had gotten sucked off a few times but they were random guys and he was always drunk. He could never do this sober. 

The angel crawled across Dean. Their crotches pressed against one another, the feeling of the material creating a friction that was not unpleasant. Cas tentatively rolled his hips, eliciting another thrill that ran throughout his body. 

Dean splayed his hands on Cas’ hips again and dragged the angel up and down, helping Cas keep the rhythm. 

Cas started breathing harder as a warming sensation started building in his groin; his thrusts becoming sporadic. 

Dean stopped guiding the angel, knowing he was getting close and instead pushed Cas off him. 

Cas looked surprised and he was shoved to the side of the bed, looking questioningly at Dean. 

Dean started to tug off his own boxer briefs and Cas watched and began to do that same, taking cues from Dean. 

The men regarded one another, Dean was surprised to see the angel’s cock fully and achingly hard. Dean looked at his own cock and it was still at half mast, he was disappointed but if he weren’t so drunk there is no way he could have gone through with this. 

He grabbed Castiel by his hair and started pushing his head downward. Cas allowed himself to be moved. 

Cas wasn’t sure what Dean was asking. “Goddamnit, Cas. You’re supposed to put it in your mouth and suck.” 

“Dean, do not use my father’s name in vain.” 

Cas moved forward to take the half-hard erection into his mouth, a drop of pre-cum sliding down the underside of the head. Dean let out a startled gasp and looked down as Cas moved to take him all the way in. It wasn’t difficult for Cas because Dean was not fully erect. 

Cas noted the taste of Dean: salt and sweat, his pre-cum erred on the side of bitter, but Castiel could also taste the testosterone. 

Dean started to tug at Cas’ hair pushing and pulling him in a rhythmic motion to get Cas to the speed that he wanted. 

“Oh, Cas. Oh. Right there, yeah. Mmm.” Dean started making little breathy noises that made Cas’ cock twitch and ache. 

Cas stopped and moved upwards. He kissed Dean heartily on the mouth, dipping his tongue in the hunters mouth and swirling. Dean’s slicked cock rubbed against Cas’ and the velvety skin of the two cocks glided against one another yielding another thrill throughout Cas and making him elicit a moan into Dean’s mouth. 

“Cas, go in my duffel and get that bottle of lube.” 

Cas pushed up and quickly strode across the room to Dean’s duffel, rifling through it. Careful not to knick his hands on the knives. 

Cas looked over at the hunter writhing on the bed, one hand wrapped loosely around his still half-hard cock and the other hand twisting at a perky nipple. 

Cas sauntered back over to the bed, lube in hand and his fully hard dick bobbing as he walked. 

Dean grabbed the lube and squeezed a dollop into his hand and started slicking it onto Cas’ cock. 

Cas watched as Dean was fisting him and he couldn’t help but thrust into Dean’s hand involuntarily. 

“Easy tiger, not yet.” 

Cas looked sheepishly away and then his eyes snapped back as he heard Dean moan. 

The angel looked curiously at the hunter as he slid a finger past his balls and then down below. 

Castiel stood at the edge of the bed watching the hunter work himself open and the pit of his stomach was on fire with the lust he felt for the righteous man. 

Dean kneeled on the bed in front of Castiel and grabbed by his lubed cock and aimed it at his hole. 

Cas instinctively put his hand on Dean’s flanks and began to sink himself into the hunter, very slowly. 

As soon as the head of his cock slid past the opening Cas let out a gasp. Dean;s body temperature was so hot and he was so tight that it almost hurt. 

Castiel slid further and further in. Dean was fisting the sheet and making obscene noises that any neighboring tenant might hear. 

Cas looked down as he buried himself deeper inside the hunter, finally at the base of his cock, and started to slowly pull out; savoring the feel of Dean spasming around his girth. 

“Cas, go faster.” 

Cas started to pick up speed and thrust in and out, reveling in the new feeling of being inside Dean. He hadn’t even let himself fantasize about this moment before. 

Dean moaned even louder, calling out the angel’s name…“cas, cas, cas…” 

Castiel’s head rolled back and he started thrusting faster and faster in time to Dean calling out his name. 

Dean had his face buried in the sheets as he took the pounding from the angel. He snaked his hand down and found himself harder but still not up to his normal self. 

He started jacking off into his hand in time with Cas’ thrusts. 

Castiel felt a pressure building and his muscles began to tighten…Dean slammed himself back onto Cas and suddenly Cas was crying out in Enochian and thrusting as hard and fast as he could, the finish line in sight. He grabbed onto Dean’s shoulder, onto the mark he left on Dean, for more stability and then nothing but white. 

Dean’s eyelids burned as a white hot light filled the motel room. He felt the angel jerk and hot spurts filled him. Dean’s own orgasm echoing with Castiel’s as he came over the sheets and his hand. 

It was dark against his eyes and Dean peeked one open to see if it was safe. 

Cas was behind him, still inside him, and breathing heavily. He slipped out of Dean and looked at the hunter as Dean collapsed down onto the bed, a sheen of sweat over his skin. 

“What the hell was that Cas?” 

Cas looked at Dean, still panting heavily from the exhausting outburst and vanished. 

Dean blinked hard and saw that the angel was gone. He hiccuped. 

Dean slid off the bed and then pulled the bed cover off and covered himself before he passed out on the floor. 

Sam came back to the motel room 2 hours later to find Dean naked and covered in vomit. The room smelled like sex but it wasn’t the first time Dean had taken home a girl from the bar. Sam sighed and began to clean up his brother. 

Once Sam got Dean into bed and put some pj’s on his bottom half, he finally noticed the familiar blue tie, hanging off the back of the chair.


End file.
